


Hidden Bones and Broken Wings

by ShadowCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Destiel Reverse Bang, Emotions, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Profound Bond, Season/Series 13, Sexy Times, Wing Kink, canon divergence season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCas/pseuds/ShadowCas
Summary: Art for the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang





	Hidden Bones and Broken Wings

 

Read the accompanying fic by Desirae here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866250/chapters/34420559

Please note that although this artwork is suitable for all audiences, Desirae's fic is rated Explicit for sex scenes.


End file.
